Missing
by DeviouslyMe
Summary: Ethan's point of view of Mia's kidnapping. Features Elliot. Mia/Ethan.


Hey y'all!

I'n suffering from major writers block, and I'm in a very Ethan/Mia mood. So I've decided to do a one-shot on them, because face it; we've all wondered what Mr. Kavanagh's reaction to Ms. Grey's kidnapping is.

Opinions are helpful. :)

-T.

* * *

_Missing_.

That one word is enough to rip my entire heart out of my chest, leaving an ache so severe in its path that I'm instantly short of breath. I'm frozen in mid-bite, the hamburger dangling from my hands in the air. How could she go missing? She has Christian's security trailing her twenty-four seven! Through the phone, I'm vaguely aware of Elliot asking if I'm alright, but my mouth doesn't communicate with my brain anymore. Nothing does.

All I can think is that she's _gone_.

"Ethan, bro?" Elliot's voice calls through again, and I'm suddenly overcome by a rush of panic.

"How is she gone?" I ask, my voice breaking on the last word.

_Not Mia.. God, no._

"She was at the gym. Then poof-" I can practically imagine him making a clapping motion on the other end. "She's MIA."

I frown at the pun. "Elliot, be serious, please. Your baby sister is missing!" I know if it were Kate, I'd be tearing up the town trying to get to her.

I hear him sigh; a low, tired noise. "I know, man.. I'm wigging out. But here's the real catch: I called Christian to tell him, and he started mumbling about Ana leaving him."

"What?" I ask, my voice incredulous. Ana wouldn't leave Christian.. not for the world. Out of all of us, Ana and Christian are the power couple; the rock. The one pair that's completely unbreakable.

"I know, dude. Something's seriously up." Elliot reads my mind.

"Where do they think Mia's at? Do they have any leads at all?"

"Hey, hang on. Christian's ringing. I'll call you back." The line goes dead, and I let the phone drop to the table.

My hands cover my face, and I pinch the bridge of my nose (a habit I'd picked up from Mia herself). She wouldn't have ran off for a security free day with Ana, I know. She'd have told me, or Elliot, at least. She knows I wouldn't rat them out. I know for a fact that Ana wouldn't voluntarily leave Christian, either. She loves him too much. It's just the same as Mia wouldn't leave me, and Kate wouldn't leave Elliot. We're all inseparable; always together, and anything else is unthinkable.

The waitress is eyeing me seductively from her position at the bar, and I mentally flip her off, turning to gaze out the window. My girlfriend is missing, the love of my life, and she has the nerve to flirt with me.

_Stop being unreasonable, Ethan_. I chide myself, shaking my head. _The girl doesn't understand._

_But that's it_, I think, staring down background photo of my phone. _No one understands, except maybe Christian._

Mia's laughing face grins happily up at me, her long dark hair tied into a pony tail. She's sporting that pale yellow sundress that she knows drives me crazy, and she has a certain mischievous glint in her eyes. I'd snapped this picture about five seconds before she threw an entire bottle of ketchup on me.

I growl, letting out a strangled noise into the palm of my hand.

_God damnit, Mia!_

I stand up, hastily throwing down some odd number of cash onto the table and stalking outside. The door slams shut behind me, and I vaguely hear the chime of bells as it does so.

Rounding to my car, I lean against the side of the front door, laying my head down on the hood. I squeeze my eyes shut, every course of action crossing through my brain at once.

I could go scraping the city high and low dor her, but without any sense of location it wouldn't do any good. I could call up Christian, form a search party for our girls. I cou-

_She'a Crying on a Suitcase_

_Sitting at the airport_

_Waiting on the airplane_

_About to take her out of here._

I lift up my iPhone, gazing onto the ID and seeing Christian's name pop up. I press answer and raise it to my ear.

He speaks with no preamble. "We've got them. Meet us at the hospital, now."

* * *

Thirty minutes later, I'm standing rooted at the spot before Mia's hospital room, shock lacing my body.

She's deathly pale, bruises beginning to form on her arms, and her hair is tangled and theres a few cuts marring her face. Grace assured me she'd be perfectly fine once she wakes up from the all drugs that fucked put into her, but I know better. Mia tries to stay strong, to be that rock everyone leans on and looks to for happiness. She takes everyone's burdens and makes them her own, and I only love her the more for it. But she breaks easily- so very easily-, and it's been my job to protect her from herself ever since I've first laid eyes on her.

"Mia?" I whisper, testing the octaves that my voice would allow. It was more of a faint breathing sound than anything. I slowly move towards her bed, and my knees lock about halfway there. I go down, resting one hand on the edge of her blanket. "Mia.."

The beeping noise of the machines hooked to her assured me that she's fine, that she didn't leave me, but I'm still paranoid. My breathing is labored, and I'm suddenly hit with the realization that I could've easily lost hertonight. All it would have taken was a stray bullet, a little more drugs, the wrong mix of something, Ana not falling for Jack's bait..

_Ana_. I'm so in debt to that brunette, blue eyed girl that I used to crush on faithfully. If she hadn't came for Mia..

But here they were. Mia safe, and Ana upstairs fighting for her life, her babies life. The roles switched, and I feel guilty that I'm extremely happy for this change of results.

"You're a terrible friend, Ethan." I whisper to myself, sinking down onto the floor completely, enclosing Mia's hand within my own. "An even worse boyfriend."

"You're only a terrible boyfriend if you didn't send me presents." A hoarse voice jokes from above me, and I snap my head up to see Mia's eyes shining down at me, her mouth slightly parted.

Mia?

Mia.

_Mia_!

"Oh, god." I choke, jumping up and pulling her close to my chest. She wraps her tiny arms around my neck weakly, and she laughs a breathy life.

"Someone's missed me."

I lean back, resting my forehead against hers and shutting my eyes. _Oh, Mia_.. "You could've died."

"You can't get rid of me that easy, Kavanagh."

I grin softly, pressing my lips against her soft, tiny ones and mumbling, "Thank god for that Grey stubbornness, then."

"Mhm," She smiles, opening her eyes a bit. I stare into them with my own, our hot breath mingling together, the atmosphere automatically switching from disbelief to relief. Her hands move up towards my chest, slipping under my shirt and roaming over my abdomen. I lean on her neck, nuzzling the tanned skin with my nose softly. She moves her lips up my neck, over my jaw, before settling at my ear as she whispers, "So how about that present, Kavanagh?"


End file.
